


Magic Touch

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sex for Favors, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah will use any ways or means to get the spell she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Season 2 and 3. Written for the prompt "touch" at [Slash The Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/).

Rebekah stroked over the witch’s skin, licking the taste of her cunt from her lips, fingertips drawing idle patterns on the inside of her thigh, runes and symbols that would only have meaning to her if she was as good as she claimed to be. To her surprise, the witch caught her hand and dragged it up to her lips, sucking on her fingers until they shone with her spit.

“It’s going to take more than a magic touch to bring your brother back,” the witch mused, returning Rebekah’s fingers to her cunt. “But it’s a good place to start.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
